


Lonely People

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Guns, Hurt, Knight/Princess - Freeform, Mild Blood, Only One Bed, Royalty AU, forced to share a bed, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Leta Lestrange is the Princess and heir to the throne. Theseus Scamander is the knight hired by her father to keep her safe. After a lot of arranged marriages that Leta refuses, and tension between her and the Knight, the two become close but have to keep it all secret.





	Lonely People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LacieFuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/gifts).

> This is a fic that I wrote as part of the fic challenge in a discord server

Leta was the Princess and daughter of King Corvus Lestrange. He was a ruthless and cruel king, but Leta was the opposite. She wanted to help the people, and she had gotten on quite well with Newt, the stable hand.

Her father regularly wanted to try and get her married to one of the Princes that he had met in other kingdoms. Men that were more like him. Men that Leta had no interest in. Whenever she would meet one of the Princes, she normally got a bit snippy towards them and caused them to not want anything to do with her.

She had just been meeting with another Prince when he had walked out and told Corvus that he wanted nothing to do with his daughter, leaving the palace and the Kingdom altogether. Corvus had been talking to one of his Knights, hiring him to a higher position when the Prince had stormed out.

The King sighed and rolled his eyes slightly, gesturing for the young Knight to follow him.

“Theseus follow me. I’m going to have to have a chat with my daughter,” Corvus spoke and led the Knight into the courtyard where he had let Leta and the Prince get acquainted with each other so that they could talk.

Leta was stood out by the fountain, looking down into the water with a slight smirk on her face, knowing that she had managed to push the Prince away.

“Leta. We’ve talked about this; you need to stop driving away the men that I bring to marry you. If you do this again, you’ll leave me no choice but to choose for you. This is for the good of the Kingdom. What part of that don’t you understand?” Corvus spoke, stepping closer to his daughter.

“That man was so far up his own arse that I didn’t know where he started and where he ended,” Leta snapped and whirled around to face her father, eyes glancing over to Theseus for a second as she raised an eyebrow. She didn’t know the Knight very well, but she didn’t trust many of the men that were in her father’s employment.

“That is no way for a Princess to be speaking. Next week you’ll be headed to the next Kingdom to meet their Prince and if you make a fool of yourself and this Kingdom again, I will be choosing the man that you marry with no questions asked. I’ve given you enough chances now.” Corvus spoke and looked over towards Theseus. “You’ll be accompanied by Mr Scamander here, who will protect you and make sure that you’re all in one piece.”

Leta scoffed and rolled her eyes slightly as she looked over to Theseus again. She had only heard about Theseus from Newt, and Newt had told her that Theseus was another stuck-up person that had always been the golden boy growing up, becoming a Knight at the first chance that he could get.

“Can I go now? Only I was going to go out on a horse ride before the sun goes down,” Leta spoke and didn’t bother waiting for an answer, as she pushed past the two men. She headed down to the stables and waited for a while as Newt readied her horse.

* * *

“Honestly, you two being siblings is insane. He’s all serious and was employed to work closely with my father. To think he has to accompany me to this other Kingdom. It’s ridiculous,” Leta sighed as she leaned against the wall.

“I’ve told you before that he’s an idiot,” Newt answered as he brought over the chestnut horse to Leta.

“Who’s an idiot?” a voice spoke, as Theseus came into the stables.

“You are,” Newt answered and frowned slightly. “What are you even doing in here? You never come down to the stables unless you need to.”

Theseus rolled his eyes and pulled his younger brother into a hug, as Leta watched in some amusement. She had never really seen the brothers together so didn’t know what they were like when they were together.

“I’ve been asked to escort Her Highness to wherever it is she wishes to go,” Theseus answered and looked towards Leta, giving a little bow.

“Has my father put you up to this? Coming with me so that you make sure I don’t run away before I’m forced to marry some man that’ll ignore me for the rest of our lives?” Leta asked and tilted her head to the side. “Or is just to apparently protect me?”

Theseus raised an eyebrow slightly at her feistiness. That hadn’t been what he was expecting at all.

“Well, yes. I’m there to protect you,” Theseus answered and looked over to Newt who had started getting another horse ready to be taken out somewhere.

“Well, I hope that you can keep up Scamander,” Leta answered and mounted her horse, setting off already.

“Shit...” Theseus blinked and mounted the horse that Newt had only just managed to get ready. “See you in a little while brother.” He rode off after Leta, quickly catching up to her and getting in pace with her horse.

* * *

Leta mostly ignored him on the way but had made her way into the little village in the Kingdom, people recognising her and calling out to her. She had waved in return, giving little smiles to the people.

They had eventually come to a stop outside of an orphanage, where Leta tied up her horse outside and dismounted, Theseus doing the same.

“I didn’t know that you came out here,” Theseus spoke and raised an eyebrow slightly at the Princess.

“There’s a lot that you don’t know about me Scamander,” she answered. “That’s what comes with working with my father,” she shrugged and headed into the orphanage, closely followed by Theseus.

* * *

“Your Highness, it’s good to see you again,” the lady, Irma, that ran the orphanage spoke and curtsied before looking over towards Theseus. “And who’s this that you’ve brought along?”

“Oh, this is just Theseus. He’s one of the Knights, for some reason my father thought that I needed protection so he’s following me around.” Leta shrugged a little. “I came to see the kids and hang out with them a little.”

“Of course, come on through, both of you,” Irma spoke and led both of them into a little living room area, where there were eight or so kids, running around and all playing with each other. One of the girls though had noticed Leta and bolted over to give the Princess a hug.

“Hey Modesty. You are getting bigger every time that I see you,” Leta grinned and gave the young girl a hug.

“Are you gonna come and play and sing with us today?” Modesty asked, looking up towards the Princess with a grin on her face.

“I would love to. Go on, you go off and play and I’ll be over there in a minute,” Leta encouraged and watched as the young girl ran off and straight to one of the older kids, trying to get him to join in with their game as well.

Theseus watched for a moment, with a slight smile. He had never really seen this side of Leta but, he liked it. He was glad that she was different from her father really, knowing that this was the sort of thing that Corvus would never do.

Before he could even get a chance to speak, he was suddenly being tapped by the girl that had just spoken to Leta, Modesty.

“Are you going to join in with the singing too Mister?” She asked and looked up towards Theseus with wide eyes.

“Yeah. I’ll join in but, I bet that you lot are going to be better at singing than I am,” Theseus chuckled and knelt down to Modesty’s height. “I’m Theseus. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m Modesty. Theseus is a long name. It’s hard to say.”

“Well, it’s a Greek name. You can call me Thee though if that makes it easier,” he offered and smiled at her.

“Alright, but you have to come and sing,” she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the little sitting area where Leta had already made her way over and been given one of the instruments that the kids had.

The instruments were mostly small things, maracas, mini xylophones, a couple of agogos and a drum. The drum had been given to Theseus, while Leta took one of the agogos.

“I never know what this is called...” Leta spoke and looked to her instrument. “I just call it a scraper because that’s what you do to it.”

“We don’t know what it’s called either,” Modesty hummed and shrugged slightly. “Can we play something?”

“Yeah, shall we start off with our favourite?” Leta asked and started a little tune, with everyone joining in eventually, including Theseus.

* * *

They played a couple of songs before Irma had taken all of them in for their dinner, the kids saying a goodbye and giving hugs to Leta, with Modesty even giving Theseus a hug before disappearing.

Leta and Theseus headed back out to the horses, mounting them and starting to head back to the palace, at a slower pace than when they had gone before.

“How long have you been going down to the orphanage?” Theseus asked and looked over towards her for a moment.

“Almost a year. It used to be owned by this horrible woman, Mary Lou Barebone. She wouldn’t allow visitors and she practically abused those kids. Irma took over and then she let people visit, and I thought that it would be nice to go down and give them some encouragement.”

“That’s really good of you, to go out and spend some time with them. They must like you coming to visit a lot,” Theseus smiled at her a little.

“Are you so surprised? A royal going to see some people in need to give them some hope?” Leta raised an eyebrow.

“No. Not at all. I would expect it from you because you care about these people, and you listen to what they have to say.”

“Unlike my father. He only cares about the taxes being paid on time. I can’t remember the last time he visited the village,” Leta muttered and shook her head. “I suppose that when I’m married to one of these Princes that he chooses for me, that I won’t get to visit the orphanage anymore.”

Theseus bit his lip and nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry that you have to go through that. That you don’t get a choice in who you get to marry.”

“Oh, I get a choice. It’s just that every choice is shit. They’re all stuck-up, in it for the money, wanting a male heir, bunch of men that wont so much as give me a second glance. They’ll marry me but, not get to know me.”

“That still isn’t easy.”

“None of this is easy Theseus.”

Theseus opened his mouth to speak again but, they had reached the stables and Leta was off of her horse and back into the palace before he could say anything.

* * *

Leta had spend more of her days in the palace, getting measured and fitted for some dresses to take with her to meet the Prince that her father had wanted her to. Theseus was mostly put through training and giving the other Knights and the new recruits some training as well.

The day came though when she had to travel with Theseus to the next Kingdom. Something that she wasn’t looking forward to at all.

She mounted her horse, with Theseus not far behind and they took the woodland path, taking it a little slowly but, on the hopes that they would get to the Kingdom before the end of the day. They didn’t really have anywhere to stay in the meantime.

* * *

It was cut short though, when Theseus had heard some voices coming from a little further on in the forest, voices whispering to each other but, loud enough for Theseus to hear. He stopped them both and listened out, hearing words about the Princess and that she should be coming through that way.

“Stay quiet,” Theseus whispered. “And follow me, I know somewhere hidden where people won’t find us.”

He gestured a little to a little way into the woods that wasn’t a proper pathway, but he knew where going.

“Where are you taking me?” Leta whispered as she followed him through the trees, keeping close by to him as they got further away from the path.

“A little cabin. Nobody’ll be there, and it’s not trespassing.”

* * *

They eventually got to a little cabin in the middle of the woods, a post to hitch their horses outside with a water trough as well. Theseus dismounted his horse and helped Leta with hers. He hitched both of them up to the post, and went to get some hay for the animals, before opening the door to the cabin.

“Is this where you live when you’re not at the palace?” Leta looked over to him and raised an eyebrow slightly.

“Yeah. It’s a little small but, it’s only me here normally.” Theseus spoke and shrugged slightly. “I’m afraid the only drink that I have here is water.”

“That’s okay,” Leta assured him and went to go and sit on the little sofa. “How long have you been living out here?”

“Since I got to be a Knight,” Theseus answered and went to sit next to her. He gave a little smile and raised an eyebrow slightly. “We should probably stay here overnight. The other Kingdom might wonder where we are but, I’m sure once we get back to our own Kingdom then we’ll be able to send a letter.”

Leta sighed and shook her head slightly. She looked up towards Theseus and raised an eyebrow as she studied him for a moment.

“Do you ever think about just running away and getting out of here? It’d be easy,” Leta suggested.

“Um. I think that if we ever ran away then someone would think that I kidnapped you and then there would be a price on my head,” he told her with a little chuckle. “What’s brought this on?”

“I just... I don’t want to marry some Prince,” she shrugged. “If I marry, then I want it to be for love. I don’t want to just be someone that’s expected to produce heirs, because I know that when I get married, I’m not going to be able to do anything. I’ll just have to look after kids.”

Theseus watched her for a couple of seconds and nodded slowly. He just hoped that he would be some comfort, even if they couldn’t run away.

“I just don’t think running away is a good idea. Could you possibly rule on your own?”

Leta scoffed and shook her head.

“Theseus, you and I both know that my father would never let that happen. A woman running the Kingdom is something he would be very against.”

Theseus bit his lip slightly and nodded. He knew that her father was brutal, and that he didn’t seem to show that much care towards anyone.

“I’m sorry. I wish that there was more that I could do to help you,” Theseus bit his lip slightly and looked over towards Leta again. He hated the thought of her being trapped in a marriage where she was forced to bear children and stay seen but, not heard.

Leta sighed and sat back, unpinning her hair so that it fell over her shoulders, and she could loosen up a little.

“Enough about me and my future. What about you? Any women that have caught your eye?” Leta raised an eyebrow slightly.

Theseus chuckled and shook his head.

“No. I don’t really talk to that many women. The only woman that I talk to is Tina and she’s pretty smitten with my brother. She’s more like a sister to me anyway,” he told her with a slight shrug.

“Oh, come on. There must be one woman, I know that there are plenty of women who are swooning over you because of your job.” Leta laughed and looked up towards him for a couple of seconds.

“Women hardly swoon over me,” Theseus laughed and rolled his eyes slightly. “And besides, there are still no women that I would be with even if any of them did.”

In truth Theseus had found himself getting more and more attracted to Leta. He knew that she was a good person, especially after seeing her in the orphanage. She clearly cared about the people and wanted to change things for the better.

“Ugh, you’re boring.” Leta pouted and rolled her eyes slightly, before leaning her head against his shoulder. “But you’re a good guy. I’m sorry that I acted like a brat when we first met. I just thought...”

“You thought that I was like your father,” Theseus nodded. “Well, I thought that you were stuck up, so I guess that we’re even.”

“We are indeed,” Leta smiled. “What changed your mind about me being stuck up?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well, when I saw you in that orphanage with the kids. I knew that you were different from your father anyway but, seeing you with them, it made me really see you for who you are.”

“And who am I?”

“You are a Princess who wants what’s best for the people and to do some good in this world. You’re stubborn, which is a good thing. I can’t think of a better person to rule this Kingdom.”

Leta looked up towards him with big eyes and tilted her head to the side a little.

“That’s sweet. I don’t think that you’re going to see me ruling though if my father gets what he wants.”

* * *

They spent a few hours, sharing stories with each other, Theseus telling Leta about when he was growing up and what Newt had been like as a kid as well. They were best friends after all, so he wanted her to know a lot of embarrassing stories that he could.

Leta had gotten to the point of tiredness, yawning and looked towards Theseus.

“Come on you can use the bed,” Theseus told her and stood up to lead her to the little bedroom where a double bed was by the curtained window. “I’ll go and check on the horses, and I’ll take the sofa.”

“You don’t have to take the sofa,” Leta told him. “There’s enough room for both of us on the bed,” Leta told him and shrugged slightly. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“Well, let me check on the horses. There are some spare clothes in the drawers if you want to change into something to sleep in,” Theseus pointed towards the drawers and gave her a little smile before turning and walking out of the cabin.

* * *

It wasn’t long before Theseus came back into the cabin and headed into the bedroom, where Leta was already sat on the bed with a big oversized shirt of his on her.

She offered a smile and shuffled over so that he could sit on the bed as well.

“I’ll go and get dressed, you can get settled to sleep if you want to,” Theseus told her and went to grab an old shirt from one of the drawers.

“Alright... Goodnight Theseus,” Leta spoke softly and settled herself under the duvet and fell asleep pretty quickly.

Theseus had come back out and smiled a little at the sight of Leta sleeping peacefully, he hummed softly and almost went to head back out to sleep on the sofa like he said that he would first but, something told him that Leta would likely notice him not being there, and he didn’t want to get on the bad side of her.

He settled into the bed next to her, being careful not to wake her and lay down, staring at the ceiling for a moment before letting himself drift off.

* * *

When Theseus had woken up in the morning, he looked to his left to find Leta curled up close to him, face furrowed slightly as she slept.

He smiled a little and stayed still, not wanting to disturb her in any way. It wasn’t long though before she had woken up and let out a little groan, rolling over and stretching.

“Morning Princess,” Theseus spoke softly and sat up. “We better get going soon, we’ll have to go back to your Kingdom I’m afraid.”

“Oh, and miss meeting this lovely Prince that I’ve heard nothing about?” Leta laughed a little and shook her head a little. “Give me a minute to wake up a little and then we can get going again.” She spoke.

Theseus nodded and stood up, heading out of the bedroom so that he could get himself dressed and leave Leta to get dressed in her own clothes.

Leta came out after a few minutes, dressed and gave Theseus a little smile.

“Ready to go?” Theseus asked her, standing by the door as he watched her.

“I’m ready as I’ll ever be,” Leta agreed and came over to stand by him, waiting for him to open the door and get the horses ready for the both of them.

* * *

They had been walking for a little while, before Leta glanced over towards Theseus for a moment and bit her lip slightly. She had to admit that spending this time with him had been quite fun, and she liked him. He was handsome, and he was kind. She knew that she had probably misjudged him when they had first met.

“Are you sure that we couldn’t just... get away from the Kingdom? Run away and not look back?” Leta suggested.

“If I didn’t have Newt to worry about... then maybe I would. I don’t want you to be marrying a man that you’ve never met, and someone who doesn’t really like you for who you are.” Theseus commented softly.

“Do you think they would do something to Newt if we never went back?” Leta frowned concerned for her friend.

“They’ll know that you were the last person that was seen with me, and they know that me and Newt are related. I know that the King’s your father but, I wouldn’t put it past him to hurt someone just because...”

“No. He would do something. That’s exactly his style,” Leta agreed. “You’re right. We should go back. I wouldn’t want anything happening to Newt either.”

Theseus nodded and kept on walking along with Leta. He bit his lip a little and let his thoughts wander about what would have happened when they got back to the Kingdom. He didn’t want Leta to be in trouble for what had happened to them both.

“Can we just stop off in the village before we get back to the Kingdom? Somewhere to eat?” Leta suggested to Theseus.

“Sure. I’ll take you to the Inn that my parents own, I know that it’s perfectly safe there. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you while you’re there.” Theseus answered.

“Your parents’ inn?” Leta repeated and raised her eyebrow slightly as she looked up towards Theseus.

“Don’t worry. Nothing’s going to happen to you and my parents probably wont even realise that we’re there.”

Leta nodded slowly and let him lead the way into the village, and to a little inn.

* * *

He hitched up the horses, before leading Leta into the inn, and grabbing one of the tables that was in the corner. Away from windows, so that nobody would really be able to look in and spot them together. The inn was quiet for a moment, just a couple of people milling around and taking orders.

They ordered and ate together, mostly keeping quiet. He didn’t want for them to be overheard about anything, and he knew that it was probably risky to say anything. He never knew who was around that he could trust.

Once they left and headed back to the Kingdom again, Leta had slowed down right before they had gotten to the gates.

“Theseus, before we go in... I just wanted to thank you. For making sure that I stayed safe out there, and for being nice to me as well. Not everyone is like that. Most people just think that I’m a spoilt, bratty Princess.”

“Who says you’re not that?” Theseus teased with a little smile on his face.

“Just when I was about to say nice things about you, you go and make a joke like that,” Leta scoffed but laughed at him and gave a little smile. “Can we get off the horses here and head in? I’m starting to get saddle ache.”

“Sure.” Theseus nodded and dismounted his horse, helping Leta down as well.

Leta looked up to Theseus and reached out for his hand for a moment, keeping her eyes on him and not walking forward just yet.

“Everything okay?” Theseus spoke softly and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah I just, I wanted to try something,” Leta spoke and tilted her head to the side. “Can you close your eyes?”

“Okay...” Theseus nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for whatever it was that Leta had planned.

The Princess looked up to the man for a moment, and slowly but surely leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to lips, glad when he had kissed back, and his arms came to wrap around her.

She pulled away after a few moments, Theseus opening his eyes to look down towards Leta and a smile pulling at his face.

“We probably won’t be able to do that again with people being around, and I wanted to know if you would have done anything back, so... that’s what that was.” Leta told him and reached up to play with her hair a little.

“I’m sure, that if we’re careful then there can be a few more where that came from,” Theseus spoke and smiled at her. “I’m sure that nobody will notice. We just have to be a bit more secret than any ordinary couple.”

“Oh, we’re a couple now? What if I had just wanted to kiss you and be done with it?” Leta laughed and looked up to him.

“You and I both know that isn’t true,” Theseus smiled at her. “Come on, we better get back inside before anyone starts to worry about us.”

Leta let out a little sigh but, nodded. She followed Theseus into the palace, both of them taking their horses to the stables and to Newt.

* * *

“You two look happy. I heard that you never made it to the other Kingdom,” Newt commented with a slight raised eyebrow. “Where exactly did you stay if you couldn’t get to the Kingdom?”

“We found a little place. Nothing to worry about,” Theseus told his brother with a smile on his face as he ruffled his brother’s hair.

Newt looked over to Leta and raised an eyebrow slightly at her. He knew that she told him everything really, and there was something about her that he could tell was different. That and he’d also never seen his brother look so happy either.

“Well, I’ll get your horses put away. You might want to make going up to the palace your first priority. Before there’s a search party sent out for you both,” Newt suggested.

Theseus nodded in agreement and looked towards Leta.

“I’ll escort you back and explain everything to your father,” Theseus told her and took her out of the stables, going up towards the palace doors. He knew that it was more than likely he would find the King in the throne room rather than anywhere else.

“As long as he doesn’t blame you for what happened,” Leta answered softly and followed Theseus out of the stables, waving goodbye to Newt.

* * *

Corvus Lestrange sat on his throne, looking towards his daughter and the Knight that he had sent with her to protect her.

“Why did you not turn around and head back towards the kingdom? Why go off course and leave us all to think that something had happened to you?” Corvus snapped at both of them. “I expected more from you Leta. You’re supposed to be a Princess and make the wise decisions.”

“With all due respect Your Majesty, it was my idea to find a place to stay instead of coming back to the Palace. The Princess didn’t make the choice,” Theseus spoke up.

“I’m unable to rearrange your meeting with the Prince. You’ve left me no choice Leta, I’m going to have to take matters into my own hands. Mr Scamander, if you could leave us I would like to discuss this with my daughter alone.”

Theseus nodded and bowed once, before glancing towards Leta for a moment. They shared a look of care in their eyes but tried to make it as subtle as possible. Theseus turned and headed out of the room, going about his other duties in the palace.

* * *

The next time Theseus saw Leta that day, she was being escorted towards her bedroom, eyes slightly wet and a red mark on her face. The knight couldn’t help but, be concerned for what had happened to her.

He waited until he saw the handmaiden leave the room, and went over to the door of Leta’s bedroom, knocking softly.

“It’s Theseus. Can I come in?”

The door opened after a couple of seconds, and Theseus was greeted by the Princess. He could see now up close that the mark on her face was shaped like a hand, which he had thought must have been her father.

He stepped into the room, letting the door close and wrapped Leta into his arms.

“He’s sending me away... He said that if I can’t choose for myself, then he’s going to take matters into his own hands,” Leta explained. “I don’t know what he means but, he said that it involved sending me away. When I protested he...” Leta sniffled and hugged him tightly.

“Oh Leta... I’m so sorry.” Theseus spoke and rubbed her back. “There might be a way for us to stop this from happening.”

“There’s nothing that we can do Theseus! If we ran away, someone would notice that we’re both gone and it’s your family that they’ll come after. I don’t want that to happen to your family. Newt’s my friend too, and I couldn’t stand something happening to him.”

“Hey, shh. There has to be something that we can do,” Theseus spoke softly and just held onto her. He knew that there were risks that came with all of this, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do anything that put his family at risk.

“I don’t know. My father will stop at nothing to keep us apart...” Leta sighed and wiped her eyes. “I don’t know what else to do.”

“I’m so sorry Leta...” Theseus rubbed her back. “I wish that there was more that I could do.”

“You’ve done all that you can. I just hope that I can still see you again after being sent away, I only just found you...” Leta took his hand and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek.

“We’ll find each other again. I promise,” Theseus assured her. “I’ll always find you.” He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, resting his chin on top of her head for a moment.

“You should go before anyone comes in. We can’t risk being seen together,” Leta whispered. “Thank you for keeping me safe.”

Theseus nodded and gave her one last kiss, before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

The next day, Theseus has been waiting around, doing his duties and keeping an eye on the throne room. He wanted to be able to know what was going to happen and where Corvus would be sending Leta.

His attention was piqued when he saw her getting escorted, out to the stables where a carriage was waiting, along with the horses.

Leta glanced towards Newt for a moment, who frowned in confusion. He hadn’t heard any news of what was going to happen with Leta. All he had been doing was as he was instructed and getting the horses ready for a long journey.

Theseus had come out, coming to stand next to Newt when he caught Leta’s eye by the carriage. He gave her a slightly sad smile, which she returned after climbing into the carriage herself and looking to the floor.

“Where’s she going? Not another Kingdom to meet a Prince again?” Newt asked and looked up towards his brother.

“I don’t know Newt. They’re sending her away is all that I know,” Theseus answered. “And it’s not like we can just ask her father either. He’s hardly going to tell us, unless there’s a public announcement about it all.”

“What happened with you two yesterday?” Newt raised an eyebrow. “I thought that Leta didn’t like you.”

“You thought wrong little brother. When she realised that I wasn’t like her father and that I was actually a good person, she actually liked me,” he told Newt. “Unless it was you telling her lies about me.”

“Everything that I told Leta about you is completely true,” Newt defended and rolled his eyes slightly. “And that goes for everything that I’ve told Tina about you too.”

“You’ve told Tina that I want to kill you.”

“And that isn’t a lie.”

Theseus rolled his eyes and watched as the carriage pulled away and took Leta out of sight and out of the palace grounds.

“I better get going. I’ll let you know if I hear anything Newt,” Theseus pulled his brother into a hug, before leaving and heading back up towards the palace, trying his hardest not to let any emotion show.

* * *

Corvus had gathered a group of his most trusted advisors, Royals of neighbouring kingdoms, and knights all together. Theseus was among them and stood towards the back so that he could stay unseen.

“As some of you are aware, I have failed to find my daughter a husband. Therefore, I have sent her away to a tower. Where she will stay until someone finds her and rescues her. The first man to do so, will marry her. No other options,” Corvus explained. He looked towards all the royals and raised an eyebrow. “I will not disclose the location of the tower, that is to be found by your sons.”

Theseus looked up in interest for that. The first man. Corvus had said nothing about it being a Prince that had to rescue Leta. He could find her, and then she wouldn’t have to live through being married to a man that wouldn’t treat her right.

Once they were all done speaking, Theseus had headed straight down to the stables and started getting one of the horses before Newt could even start.

“Theseus. What are you doing? What’s going on?” Newt looked up to his brother and helped with getting a saddle and supplies.

“They’ve sent Leta away. The first man to find her and rescue her, is the one that gets to marry her. I have to get to her before anyone else does.” Theseus mounted the horse and looked down towards Newt. “If I don’t come back then just stay out of trouble and hurry up and marry Tina. She’s perfect for you.”

Newt looked up at Theseus and nodded.

“Just bring Leta back. I’ll see you soon.”

With that, Theseus rode off towards the woods and tried to find a track of the wheels from the carriage that she had been in before. It all got confusing though when he got to a road where a few carriages had been. He carried on though, hoping that he would be able to find her.

* * *

Leta had already tried to find ways out of the tower herself. She looked out of the window and bit her lip from the height. If she jumped she would likely break her neck. She’d tried to see if there were any secret passageways, pressing in bricks that were by the fireplace but didn’t get anything.

She eventually sat on the bed and ran a hand through her hair, biting her lip. She hated feeling trapped and needed a way out. She didn’t even get to say goodbye to Theseus, that was the worst part.

The Princess lay back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. In some ways she couldn’t believe that her father had done this, but then another part of her thought that this was just like him. He was cruel, and uncaring. He just didn’t care.

* * *

She didn’t know how long she had spent in that tower, she had lost track of the days what with having only the sun coming up as being able to know, but Leta was woken up one night by the sound of a horse outside of her tower. She stopped for a moment and just bit her lip. She sat up slowly and crept up to the window, opening it a little and peering out.

“Hello?” She called out and looked down in the darkness, unable to make out a face but could see a figure with a horse.

“Leta?” A familiar voice sounded. Leta frowned. It couldn’t be Theseus. He couldn’t be here she must have been dreaming.

“That’s not really you. It can’t be...” Leta shook her head and tried to keep herself from welling up. “Theseus?”

“It’s me. I promise that it’s me.” Theseus called up to her.

Leta stopped for a moment and bit her lip a little. She peered out of the window again and ran a hand through her hair.

“Tell me something that only you know about me,” she pressed. She knew that would be something that would confirm whether or not this was Theseus. This was what would confirm whether this was the man that she had been falling for.

“You go to the orphanage in the town and play with the kids, Modesty is one that’s taken a particular shine to you,” Theseus explained and ran a hand through his hair.

“Theseus... I don’t know how you’re going to get up here... Is there a door or anything down there? They locked it from up here and I have no way of getting out,” she called down to him.

Theseus looked around the tower and found a door, trying to get it open, slamming his shoulder into it but it wouldn’t budge.

“It’s no use... Is there anything up there that could help?” Theseus called up. “Did you bring any clothing with you?”

“I’ve got some dresses,” Leta confirmed and looked over towards her wardrobe and bit her lip. “But what good will that do?”

“You could tie them together and climb down. Tie one of them to your bed post if it’s close enough...” he suggested.

Leta bit her lip slightly and nodded. She ran to her wardrobe and pulled out all of the dresses that she had, pulling her bed closer to the window and tying one dress to the bed post before starting to tie them all together.

Once she reached the end of them, she threw the dresses out and looked over the edge of the window.

“Will you catch me if I fall?” She called down to him.

“Always.”

Leta swallowed and clung onto the dresses, making her way down slowly. She was slightly shaky when it came to climb down but, tried to keep herself calm.

When she reached the bottom, she felt Theseus’ hands move to her waist and bring her down carefully, turning her around so that he could hold her in his arms.

Leta looked up to his face, where there was a fair bit of stubble grown from not having shaved for days. She didn’t know how long he must have been looking for her but, she knew that it was long enough for the stubble to have grown.

She reached up to let her hand touch his cheek gently and couldn’t help but, smile and cry all at once.

Theseus wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, knowing that he was never going to let her go again. He didn’t want to have to say goodbye to her again. This was real and this would help her. If they came back to the palace...

“How did you find me?” Leta asked him and looked up to him.

“I told you, I would always find you.” Theseus kissed her forehead. “And I’m not letting you go away from me again.”

“Does this mean that you’re the one that’s going to get to marry me?” Leta asked.

“If your father is true to his word then yes. Although it took me days to come and find you. I don’t know how long it’ll take to get back now that we know the destination but, it shouldn’t be that long.”

Leta nodded slowly. She hated the thought of going back and her father wanting to send her away again. Theseus wasn’t a Prince after all.

“Let’s just go. We can get it over with and see if he is true to his word or not,” Leta spoke softly and ran a hand through her hair. She let Theseus help her up onto his horse and they began the journey back to the palace.

* * *

It was daytime when they got to the palace. Theseus wasn’t sure of the time exactly, but he and Leta had stopped somewhere to eat when they had been walking.

Leta looked up towards the doors of the palace, as Theseus led the horse into the stables.

Newt spotted them and enveloped Leta into a hug.

“I was hoping that Theseus would find you. I missed you Leta,” he spoke softly and gave a little smile in her direction.

“I missed you too. Are you and Tina finally an item yet or not?” She raised an eyebrow at the younger Scamander.

“Well, yes. We started to see each other after Theseus left to find you,” Newt explained with a sheepish smile. “But enough about me. You two are probably in for... something challenging when the King finds out.”

* * *

Theseus led Leta up into the palace. The guards stopped them for a moment, before leading them into the throne room where Corvus was sat.

The King looked over; jaw clenched slightly as he observed his daughter with one of the Knights. Not something that he had been expecting to see. He had hoped that there would be a Prince walking in with Leta.

“Scamander. This is a surprise.” Corvus spoke and stood.

“Sir. With every respect, I am here to ask if I can ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage,” Theseus spoke.

“You? But you’re not a Prince.”

“You stated that any man that brings Leta home from the tower will be able to marry her.” Theseus looked towards the King. His nerves were getting high. He only hoped that the King would let this happen. That they would go through with this all.

“You were the last person that I was expecting to have brought my daughter home. I’m afraid that I can’t let this happen.”

“Father...” Leta spoke softly, trying to talk to him.

“I will hear nothing out of you Leta. Perhaps I need to send you even further away. And make sure that Scamander doesn’t come and find you this time.”

Leta looked up with wide eyes as her father drew a gun. She swallowed and looked over towards Theseus who stood his ground.

“If you shoot me, someone will find out...” Theseus spoked. “They’ll know that you did it out of nowhere. Leta would tell them.”

“And I’ll tell them that you attacked me and that my daughter is deluded from the sight of your corpse,” Corvus answered back.

“You wouldn’t...” Leta whispered and went to stand in front of Theseus. “If you shoot Theseus, then you’re going to have to shoot me as well.”

“If that’s how it’s going to be, then I’ll just tell whoever comes that he killed you before he tried to kill me,” Corvus answered and took the safety off of his gun.

“Leta move.” Theseus answered. “You shouldn’t lose your life over this.”

Leta shook her head. She was determined to keep Theseus safe. That if he had to die then she would too. She just couldn’t believe that her father had threatened to kill her as well as Theseus. She was his daughter for goodness sake.

Her breath was slow, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She wasn’t going to move and then she heard a gunshot.

Leta waited for a couple of seconds before turning and thinking that she might see Theseus on the floor, or a bullet wound in her stomach. When she saw Theseus standing there, holding out a gun though, her eyes widened.

She looked behind her to her father who was on the floor, a bullet hole in his head and the blood staining the floor.

“Theseus...” she whispered and looked up towards him.

Theseus was visibly shaking, as Leta came over and just hugged him so that she could keep him there. Calm him down and just make sure that he was okay. She knew that there would be guards that would have heard the shot.

“It’s okay. I won’t let them take you away from me. I won’t let the guards lock you up,” she whispered and held onto him.

Her father was dead. That made her the new ruler legally. She would be able to keep them from arresting Theseus.

* * *

Sure, enough the guards had come in and questioned Leta what had happened. Leta lied to them. She told them that Corvus had killed himself. That it had been out of nowhere and she wanted the funeral to be soon.

The guards agreed, taking the body and leaving Leta to be with Theseus.

The kingdom would soon be informed about the death of the King, and Leta knew that there would soon be a coronation for her as well. Then she could marry Theseus. She was free to make her own laws.

It was just going to take her a while to adjust to being able to rule and being free to make her own decisions for the first time in her life.

* * *

Years passed and Theseus and Leta had been married, ruling the country in a fairer way than her father ever had ruled. Their wedding was publicised to the whole kingdom, and Leta had insisted on the children from the orphanage to be invited. Newt and Tina were there as guests of honour, and Leta couldn’t have been happier.

The couple had gone on to have three children of their own, a girl Laurena who had been named after Leta’s mother and two boys, Tobias and Edward. Leta would entertain Laurena with books and dancing, while Theseus would teach the boys how to sword fight, using wooden swords and letting their Uncle Newt take them out horse riding.

They were happy, and the Kingdom was in it’s best state because of the ruling that came with Leta being the Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of different endings in mind but, I thought that I might make it happy for once


End file.
